dcixfandomcom-20200214-history
Alduin
Alduin is a major NPC in Dimensional Clash IX. He is one of the main focuses in the first location. Appearance Alduin is a black/gray dragon with large, clawed feet and a spiked tail. He has a stone-like texture to him. He has pupiless red eyes and sharp horns. Spikes cover most of his body. Equipment & Abilities Abilities *Alduin has multiple shouts, which includes breathing fire and frost, unrelenting force, storm call, etc. *He can use his claws to grab or scratch. *Alduin can fly with his wings. *He can bite and slam his tail onto someone. *Alduin has the ability to enter Sovngarde. *He can regain his strength if weakened by devouring the fallen souls. *The dragon can resurrect other dragons. Personality Alduin is sinister and usually does not speak to many. He destroys towns and cities without hesitation and forces many dragons to obey him. Pre-Clash Biography Alduin was the first dragon among many that ruled over men and mer. The dragons viewed humanity as a lesser species, and kept a tyrannical hold on mankind, but soon, in an event known as The Dragon War, men stood up to their dragon overlords. They were almost effortlessly driven back by the dragons. But with the help of Kynareth and the traitor dragon Paarthurnax, who held sympathy for mankind, humanity learned how to use the Voice (Dragon Language), and began to push back. On the Throat of the World, Alduin was defeated, but not killed. Instead, with an Elder Scroll, Alduin was sent forth in time, albeit unintentionally, and would not return until the beginning of the Fourth Era. After Delphine, the last of the Blades, discovered the Dragonborn of the Fourth Era, she helped them discover from Paarthurnax that the key to Alduin's defeat was the Dragonrend shout. Septimus Signus, an expert on Elder Scrolls, helped the Dragonborn locate an Elder Scroll in Alftand, which the Dragonborn used atop the Throat of the World to view the memory of Alduin's initial defeat. Attracted by the power of the scroll, Alduin appeared at the site. Together with Paarthurnax, the Dragonborn weakened Alduin, who eventually fled the battle. Suddenly, Alduin made a strange disappearance, leaving that version of Nirn at peace. He entered the eighth Dimensional Clash, where he did not arrive until the Black Garden. Melissa and Mercy found him resurrecting a Legendary Dragon, where they were caught and they eventually fled after dealing damage to the dragon. He had not been very active ever since. However, he eventually met Nemesis, where he allied him successfully and worked with him for a short amount of time. But once he was defeated, he eventually separated from him. In Tamriel, this was the peak of his activity, where he resurrected multiple native dragons, one including Odahviing, as he threatened to destroy the world and complete his destiny of World-Eater. Odahviing had been defeated by the Thundering Flyers, where he was forced to speak of Alduin and spread awareness about him. The group eventually went on a quest to find an Elder Scroll, the only way to defeat Alduin. They found it, and during a battle, he had been banished. However, he was only banished into the Somniverse, where the Shadow Demon had found him shortly after the nineth clash began. He freed the dragon, where he went on to the first location and attacked the Clashers. Notable Actions Nirn Alduin was released by the Shadow Demon, who used him as a right hand to try and assassinate the clashers. Alduin attacked Helgen, destroying it in flames, but also confronting Smaug. The clashers successfully escaped with all the residents unharmed and healed, and finally drove off Alduin. Alduin failed with his mission to kill them, but the demon has hopes in him successfully completing his next mission. Finally, in a fight in Sovngarde, Alduin was killed. Trivia *Alduin ironically is technically a clasher, but only appears in the first location. Category:Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sissy Category:Dragons Category:Monsters Category:Reptiles Category:Male Category:Dead Category:The Elder Scrolls